


I AM S a C r I f I c E

by Twilight_Shadow_Songs



Series: Rocky Redemption [3]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: G. Gordon Godfrey is not a jerk here, Gen, Torture, sort of sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Shadow_Songs/pseuds/Twilight_Shadow_Songs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will sacrifice, I will sacrifice all<br/>I have in life to clear my conscience<br/>I will sacrifice all I have in life,<br/><i>Sacrifice, sacrifice</i><br/>-tATu</p>
<p>To protect two Apokolips teenagers, Glorious Gordon Godfrey finally realizes what side he's meant to be on. In order to save his new side, a sacrifice must be made.</p>
<p>this is sort of connected to two of my other fics, Of Crows and Foxes, and The Moments Our Souls Die In.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I AM S a C r I f I c E

“This shouldn’t be so difficult, Glorious. Tell Granny where the two runaways are and all your pain will go away” The old woman crooned to the twitching and half-naked form before her, held up only by tubes and wires stuck in his arms and torso, pulsing with energy and causing the man to pant with suppressed pain. But a weary head raised at the crooned words and a snarling face with angry blue eyes met the cold stare of Granny Goodness. “Go die you miserable moth eaten _hag_!” he snarled at her and the cold stare turned frosty. “Have it your way dear” she stated simply and turned away from him as the pulsing wires intensified and Glorious began screaming in pain. 

_“This is a peach, you eat it. It’s good fruit” Glorious Gordon Godfrey whispered to a small group of children as he placed a slice in each waiting hand. Granny hated him giving the children incentive to escape and try to head for earth but he couldn’t help show them things that they would one day get if Darkseid conquered earth and the children survived the climb of the ranks needed to become generals or Female Furies. He himself enjoyed fruit from planets that Darkseid had taken over, but as a special occasion thing. And that had only started after he had gained favor with Darkseid. So despite what Granny said and threatened, Glorious thought of it as good incentive to do well and get the children wanting Darkseid to notice them in the good sort of way._

_Two of the peach slices were plucked out of his open palm, held above his head so no child would get an idea to try and eat it all out of his palm. Glorious started and looked up into the eyes of teenaged boy with black and blond hair. The boy looked like a mix of a kryptonian and either Godfrey himself, or Amazing. The boy winked at Glorious and settled to the ground, walking back to a girl that....if Godfrey didn’t know better and it wasn’t for the slightly darker skin and braids, would have said it was Big Barda. His heart caught in his throat at the sight of them together sharing the fruit like it was edible gold. In his heart of hearts Glorious knew he had to get these two above anyone else off of Apokolips and damned be the consequences._

“It was Glorious that made it possible to get off Apokolips”

The girl was standing by the window and the boy sitting on the couch. Vic Sage himself was sitting down in a rickety kitchen chair with Huntress beside him. His mouth was open behind the mask and he was eternally grateful that nobody could see his face. He could not believe that Glorious, the faithful servant of a demon, had done something so...so.... _selfless_. Then again, there was the girl looking like Big Barda, just sixteen and wary. She looked a bit more trusting than Big Barda though, which made his and Huntress’ job far more easy than it could have been. “I just can’t believe you trusted him, given you New Gods from Apokolips aren’t the most trusting people in the world” 

The boy, who only knew that people called him ‘Power Boy’, snorted with laughter. “He was always sneaking into the orphanage where we were and giving the kids fruit like peaches and apples. Pears, too, though he couldn’t get those in nearly as often” The boy paused and shrugged. “I liked the plums best, if we’re honest. He also talked about this place a lot, and you” Little Barda nodded. "He made sure we could get away from Apokolips. I don't know what he did, but he claimed we can't be tracked down right now" Huntress put a hand on Vic’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I called you a crazy kook when you told me”

“But you didn’t call me a crazy kook”

“Let me rephrase; I’m sorry I called you that behind your back”

“Ah. Apology accepted”

Meanwhile Little Barda had walked around, exploring the little apartment with interest before stopping at the table where Vic’s phone was. “Do you have any food?” Power Boy asked abruptly and Vic sighed and nodded, brought back to the fact that there were two Apokoliptian teenagers in his apartment and Glorious was missing. That was probably a very, very bad sign that Vic didn’t want to think about because it made black worry claw at his insides and that wasn’t something he wanted to feel about his biggest annoyance.

_Glorious watched the two teens train whenever he could. The boy was truly vicious when it came to fighting. He acted nothing like a Kryptonian and fought with brute force. Those faster and cleverer than he was managed to win usually, or gain the upper hand, but this wasn’t often. The girl was a smarter fighter but precocious and sometimes rash. However, she too rarely lost a battle. Glorious could already see their futures as trusted and esteemed fighters in Darkseid’s army, and he raged against it._

_He had to keep his true interests in the teens a secret of course, though Granny of course noticed that he watched them whenever he had to give his reports in person or had a small break to spend with his sister, and assumed that it was more of the sexual nature that caused him to watch them. It wasn’t uncommon, he knew that, oh how he knew that, but Glorious couldn’t imagine that he would ever have feelings for a child that wasn’t anything more than extreme protectiveness. But he played along with Granny though he declined making an appointment with either of them. He just couldn’t bring himself to do it._

_This was also the first time he had ever kept a secret from Amazing, but he couldn’t afford to have her know. Her job was on Apokolips and arguably more difficult than his. If he told her, she might lose concentration during her job and get killed for it. No, it was better that she didn’t know about the two teens or what Glorious was planning. And if she never spoke to him again...well, better her not talking to him while alive than never being able to talk to her again because of death. Until the time was right, he had to be careful, he knew that. ___

__Creeper had gone off on his own to investigate the case he and his two partners were working on. But Orion and Dove were having a _moment_ and Creeper had left in boredom and annoyance. The little bitty good boy had seen a whole room of mutilated bodies of children and young people and without Hawk to ground him had started crying over the injustice. Orion had awkwardly given him a side hug and Creeper had left when Dove had started crying into Orion’s side with Orion looking extremely uncomfortable at the whole situation. _ _

__Without really thinking about it Creeper went into one of the common street haunts of Question, just out of bored curiosity to see if the no-faced vigilante was roaming the streets of his city or if he was gone somewhere. **'He might be in his home'** whispered Jack Rider in his mind and Creeper bared his teeth in the barest representations of a smile at that. “Naw. Somethin’ like that don’t have a home. They got a hidey-hole” he told Rider, who only sighed. **'If he’s no better than a rat, what does that make us then?'** Creeper swung around different streets in Question’s realm as he laughed maniacally. “We’re chameleons! Oh whoa...”_ _

__The fight hadn’t even been in an alley street. It was wide open and there. Cars were smashed, buildings had cracks in them and the light snow on the ground was ruined and dirty with blood and mud and whatever other filth had been turned out of the streets. There was also a purple overcoat on the ground, a bit trampled and immediately familiar to both personalities. It was Question’s coat._ _

__Despite his lunacy Creeper was ready to call the Watchtower and get back-up because if Question had gotten kidnapped again who knew what trouble they were in. He didn’t though when he smelled the coat. It didn’t smell like Question, who smelled like stale coffee, lack of sleep, paranoia and a cheap cologne. It did smell familiar though and Rider was the first of the two to identify the scent. **'Chanel Bleu. Gordon Godfrey is the only man I know who wears that. Quick! check the pockets. Something is not right here’** Creeper made a face at being bossed around but did as he was told. It was a note in Gordon Godfrey’s handwriting. Creeper touched his ear and activated the comm with the Watchtower. _ _

__“Breaker breaker Creeper here. We got a bit of an emergency. Turns out Question was right. Again. You guys might want to see what I got”_ _

____“I don’t care if you betrayed Darkseid, I won’t betray you!” It was one of their days together but instead of spending it curled on the couch the twins were having their first true fight. Glorious paced back and forth in front of his sister in agitation before looking at her. “Don’t be selfish!” he said heatedly. “If they have any hope to getting off the planet alive they need my help. And if I can help them I need to become a target so they can get to the safe zone I told them” he took her hand in both of his, which was limp in his grip. Glorious kissed her fingers and looked at his sister pleadingly. “Let me do this, please. It’s not going to undo the damage I’ve caused, but it will help put me at ease” she touched his face with her other hand. “We’ve stabbed so many people in the backs, I never imagined I would have to do it to you” Glorious smiled._ _ _ _

___“It’s not betraying me if I know what’s coming. Stay safe Amazing. I cherish you”__ _

__Vic was almost running to where he knew G. Gordon Godfrey’s apartment was. The idiot, the stupid idiot. Big Barda was right behind him with Huntress, both of them with weapons drawn as they neared the apartment. If they were lucky then the Female Furies had decided to overlook rifling through the apartment in favor of going after the easy target of a wandering Glorious Gordon Godfrey._ _

__Thankfully, when Barda kicked the locked door down-never one for subtlety, Vic had noticed-there was nobody in the apartment and nothing was out of place. “For somebody so full of himself, this is a pretty simple set-up” observed Huntress as she rested her crossbow on her shoulder and looked around the large, if rather bare place. “If you’re from Apocolips, anything more feels like too much" Barda mused as she walked to the coffee table where there was a single letter and a cut out purple question mark. She picked up the mark first as Vic groaned. Why oh why did Glorious have to single _him_ out, of all superheroes, why him?! Vic didn’t want to go save the idiot, didn’t want to feel as bad as he did now. The stupid, weak and pathetic Glorious Gordon Godfrey had finally grown a backbone and proved he was better than Vic kept accusing him of being, and all Vic had ever done was be an ass to him. This wasn’t fair, this really wasn’t. _ _

__Barda picked up the letter, glanced over it and wordlessly handed it to Vic. The man read it and put a hand over tightly closed lips he could feel but nobody could see. “Oh that idiot” he murmured._ _

__**_Protect the teens, pretend I never existed. I’m not proving anything, but a sacrifice is needed to give them freedom, so it might as well be mine. I know I cherished you. Goodbye Charles Victor Szaz  
-G. Gordon Godfrey_ ** _ _

Glorious had always had a flare for the dramatics Vic noted numbly as he sat down on the coffee table with the note crumpled in his hand. In his pocket of the coat that Godfrey had not stolen, (he had been wondering where his spare trenchcoat was for a few weeks now, but hadn’t imagined Godfrey would have the balls to just take it) he pulled out the first note. Find Question. He was right. it said. 

Vic cleared his throat and stood up as Huntress watched him worriedly and Barda stood stone-faced by the couch. “I suppose the only thing to do is find the moron and bring him home” he stated. There was no way he was letting Gordon die over two runaway teenagers. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sort of sequel to two other one shots and the next one shot will be a direct sequel to the story. Sorry these have been getting progressively darker! The next one will be a lot better, promise. I just figured that in order to feel he deserves redemption, Glorious would think in the extremes and sacrificing everything he has for two teens to be free seems to fit that range.


End file.
